lebuddiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Blarg Deaff
"The pain! The anguish! The fury you feel! Come at me with all you can! It'll be fun to see you try to avenge their lives before I take yours!" Count Blarg Deaff is a founding member of the party in "A Heart of Sorrowful Power". As the brawn and muscle of the group, he is a notorious killer across the land known for his love for violence and terrifying capabilities in battle. History Andask was a legendary dragon who preformed many notable acts throughout the centuries, eventually disappearing into the night not long after the world learned exactly the kind of power he possessed. At some point, he came in contact with a dragonborn named Lygi, whom he eventually had seven children with. However, Andask eventually vanished once again, only briefly hinting about his past being unearthed, leaving Lygi alone with the 7 young toddlers, with a particular green dragonborn being the runt of the litter. This feeling of abandonment and stress of raising 7 kids began to take its toll on Lygi. Her mental state decayed over time, pushing her closer and closer to the edge of insanity. And on one fateful day, everything snapped. Letting the darkest parts of her mind take over, she created a deep sizable pit near their secluded home, eventually rounded the kids and tossed them all in, ranting how they would never live up to Andask’s greatness, that if it weren’t for them he would have never left. Throwing several weapons into the pit, she coldly tells them only one of them is allowed the right to climb out of that hole, and that right needs to be earned by proving their strength. Lygi then leaves them to starve, stranded without any call for help, until one of them was left standing. Days went by, and the siblings grew cold, bruised, hungry, and paranoid. While they attempted to keep themselves all safe, it only took for one of them to snap at another to completely topple everything. One by one, the children slayed one another, their lifeless bodies piling onto the dirt. The runt of the litter managed to survive the longest, outlasting his siblings and defeating his older brother in a one on one duel. Emerging victorious, his mother would still not let him escape, toying with him as she pushed him to his limits to escape the pit with his fallen siblings. These feelings of grief, pain, fear, anger, and betrayal broke him. By time he forced his way past his mother, he was clearly not going to be fully healed from this experience. A twisted murderer was being forged in the mind of the young dragonborn, Blarg Deaff. Blarg was pushed further by Lygi, seeing if she could make her child as mighty as Andask. She unleashed him onto a small remote village with a Deaff family blade, and told him she'd return when she sees smoke on the horizon. While initially he couldn't seem to land a single scratch on anyone, a single strike he landed sparked a chain of bloodshed with him, eventually unleashing blasts of fire breath despite his green coloring. Going on a spree that wiped out the town and set it up in flames. Lygi returned, delighted at this rampage, she quickly noticed the blade she had given him was not used as she intended. She claimed he failed his father and that he will be punished for his failure. Lygi immediately assaulted Blarg, but at this point he was too much for her. He had quickly burned her face and beaten her unconscious. At that point, Blarg ran, not to any location in particular, just to get away from the woman that took away everything. Blarg wandered for years, training, fighting, and killing. He had ruined towns, demolished clans, and destroyed communities of people. Some attempted to gain his trust, and form alliances with him. These all ended with betrayal, and more blood on Blarg's falchion. Negative experiences kept piling up, never quite being let go, only adding to a burning fire that was his anger. This continued for decades, until a fateful encounter with a wandering traveler. This traveler eventually captured and brought Blarg to a clan of bandits. While initially hostile towards them, these bandits seemed more interested in treating him as one of them, and giving him an opportunity to work with them. By some means, Blarg was content with this, finally experiencing his first taste of proper companionship in ages. Throughout the moments of raiding, drinking, and battling, Blarg grew to be a viable member of the bandits, built a community with them, he had a place to be. But the Dragonborn always had his demons to fight off, and his past consistently echoing in his mind, voices rattling in his head. This lead up to the moment the bandits cheered for Blarg as one of the family. That word triggered something in him, something that blinded his sight for his companions into ones of targets to be slaughtered. Blarg was uncontrollable, wildly blazing and slashing through his former allies. He had killed everyone he grew close to without even realizing it. He had lost everything once again. And once again, he wandered. His mindset needed murder. He craved for the satisfaction of committing horrendous acts on others. He moved throughout the world for some time, finding himself in a new land with an old weapon and a constant madness. He had fallen asleep in the woods as one of the deadliest warriors around. That was, until a certain tiefling fell from a time portal in the sky and landed on Blarg's head. His anger remained, but his talent seemed to have forgotten, his memories of training and abilities locked away in his mind from the impact. While furious at the time traveler, he met an archer and paladin in the process of the commotion. The four of them would eventually combine forces, and Blarg would hesitantly agree to help them, to gain his abilities back, and to slaughter as much along the way. Personality Blarg is highly aggressive, easy to anger and hard to calm down. He is often the first one in battle and often attacks before the rest of The Party is ready. He is seemingly addicted to killing, as he gets extremely restless if he goes too long without killing something. Despite this, he is intensely loyal to those he allies himself with, restraining himself from attacking them even if they do something he disagrees with. While lacking in intelligence and creativity in most fields, he is surprisingly brilliant in unexpected ways. He typically enjoys getting drunk on barrels of ale, and while can be very disruptive and uncontrollable at times, does tend to preform heroic acts from time to time, though often reluctantly or for the sake of violence. Powers While Blarg lacks much formal training, he is very proficient in the use of falchions. Blarg possesses great physical strength which he uses to deal devastating damage with each sword swing. Blarg can also breathe fire which he often does to burn his enemies to a crisp. Blarg also has power associated with Torog, ranging from summoning electric currents through him and his sword to using his own pain to damage foes. However, Blarg's true potential seems to have yet to be reached, as having an aspect of Torog within him seems to have made Blarg much, much deadlier. Brief instances have occurred where Blarg's energy surges, and his rage seems to skyrocket. This has yet to be fully utilized or understood by anyone, but it seems in time that Blarg could very well become a force beyond the party's comprehension. Trivia * Blarg gets extremely seasick very easily * Blarg apparently killed a Count in trial by combat, becoming the new Count. As Blarg doesn't know what a Count is, he has never fulfilled his duties nor really know he is one. * Blarg cannot read and can only count to 19. * At one point, Blarg bursted towards a cowardly drow he was interrogating. This instance seems to have been a sudden spike in his power, as in a flash he was holding the drow's skeleton in his hand with the rest of him scattered across the room. Category:Party Member Category:Evil alignment